User talk:TheBen10Mazter
Hi, welcome to Gotham Knights Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tim Drake page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) update WOW! great job so far. youve been doing great so far on the pages. just some advice though, it seems that youve been filling in basic descriptions. wich is fine, but once you get these filled up on most of the pages, im going to need you to start adding sections, such as, orogin, Early Life, and then name some time periods in DC History that they were a part of, and tell how they were a part of it. then name their powers and abilitys, equipment, then add a trivia section. look at the Barry Allen page on Flash wiki, that is a great example of how i want it, but most of the pages over here are going to be alot shorter then that at first, get the basic description that youve been doing done first, and then we will worry about that. and ive noticed that youve been very dedicated today, and thats great! but it is going to take a couple of weeks for you to earn a staff title. no offense, but i want to make sure that you are dedicated first. but start thinking about what title you want. you dont have the title yet, but i think a good one for you might be "Character Profile Page Creator, Researcher And Editor". since it seems that you like to edit the profile pages. so keep up the hard work, and in a couple weeks, you could definently become a staff member. Huh? im afraid im not sure what you mean. 01:41, July 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah yeah, that was a little wierd. but um, just one thing. i would prefer if you didnt copy and paste from other sites. because that is someone elses work and using that over here is plagerism, which is illegal. so please dont do it again, and try to write your own articles sorry if i sound a bit harsh -- 01:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) yes on both questions, i enabled chat, and i asked someone else about working over here, but he hasnt responded yet 01:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) well, i dont see why not, so i just did. 01:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) um, okay 01:53, July 4, 2011 (UTC) um, no clue 01:55, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Editing yes its fine, you can still become a staff member, but prbly never an admin. however because im so buisy, and because hes made so many edits, i am offering overdrive 418, the chance. please dont be offended. you can still be a staff member -- 02:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) maybe Ive been thinking the exact same thing, i might let you both be admins. let me think about it. okay? --SonicSpeedster912 20:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC) okay. alright heres the deal. i will give you Admin Rights. but just Admin, not buerocrat or Rollback. and the moment i notice anything like what happened on flash wiki, they will be taken away, and you may be blocked. and also, my computer is broken and i wont have access to another computer for a while, so if you cant contact me, dont freak out. Later! 02:02, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, How about you let me know about who the user is and what they have done and i will make the final decision. also, with your admin rights one of the few things i dont want you messing with is the featured article. that is Rods job. so, could you put the picture back. thanks -- 22:27, September 9, 2011 (UTC) update you have done great on this wiki so far, far better than i expected, but no, im afraid im not going to give anyone a higher ranking than about what you have. now i want to clear something up in case you were wondering. you and rod are on the same level. even though you are an admin, he will never have to answer to you. youve done nothing wrong, i just figue i should tell ya 03:45, November 8, 2011 (UTC)